Ojamajo Doremi: Doremi's Secret Boyfriend
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Premise: Set during Dokkan. The girls find Doremi is acting weird. She is excelling in math for once, is extremely happy and perky and hasn't even though Kotakie in awhile. The girls are curious and believe she's fallen in love and when they ask Popu she tells them she thinks she does to. Eventually the girls go off to find who it is only to be surprised as he boyfriend is…


Misori Elementary School

"Okay class today I'll give out the grades for the test we had last week. Overall I say it's rather normal but there is one grade I'd like to praise as a nice change of pace." Miss Seki said happily as her class of 6th graders were all interested in who it was. "It must be me. I must've gotten a 100." Takaki, the class president of the grade said cockily. "No but you did get a 95 so good job there." She said as the girl slumped over. "Is it Hana!" The young perky blonde future queen asked but the teacher giggles. "No but your close to the person but you did get a good 70 but this student got a 90." The teacher said as everyone whispered and wondered. "Who is Miss Seki?" Momko asked as everyone gave up on guessing. "Well it's none other than Harukaze. She got a 90 on the test. Congrats." She said handing the girl the paper as the entire class reacted. "What!" Everyone yelled. "Oh my god!" yelled Momko who sat right next to the redhead Ojamajo. "Congratulations Doremi." Hana said happily. "Eh it's probably just a fluke." Kotakie said as Doremi smiles. "Nope it's cause I got the help I needed from someone." Doremi said happily as both Momko and Hana were curious. "Who is that?" Momko asked as Doremi gave them a cheeky smile. "It's a Naisho." She said as she giggled as both were confused.

After class

"I have to go see Popu to tell her about this! And go home to tell mom. I bet she'll make steak!" Doremi Said perky as she ran off from her two friends leaving them and 3 others who came out of the next class. "Wow Doremi Chan is pretty happy today." Aiko said as her two friends nodded. "She went to tell popu and her mom about her test." Momko Said. "Oh did she actually pass this time?" Opu Asked as Hana giggles. "More than pass she got a 90 on it." Hana said as all three were surprised. "What Doremi Chan really got that grade?" Hazuki Asked as she adjusted her glasses. "What you mean you didn't tutor her?" Momko and Hana asked confused. "No I mean I tried once but she never was able to learn because I'm not able to be firm with it and also because I'm not good at explaining everything." Hazuki explains as they walked out of school. "So then who?" Momko Asked. "Maybe it's a change. I mean I have noticed she's changed." Aiko says. "Yeah, she's doing a lot better at making charms and even with magic. She hasn't botched a spell in awhile." Onpu Said. "Not to mention she's been a lot happier and hasn't fought kotakie in awhile." Momko Said. "Maybe mama she found a..BOYFRIEND!" Hana exclaims happily as the girls all mentally broke. "That would..explain a lot..but who?" Aiko Said. "I think it's obvious. She's gotten better grades and she's not fighting with kotakie. Maybe they actually are dating?" Opu offered. "Wait what!" All the others exclaimed as Opu sighed. "I can't be the only one who noticed it right. On the field trip he tried to make her happy and "protect" her from Akatsuki. In my experience that means he likes her." Opu Said as Aiko smiled. "That's great although I wonder why he or she hadn't told us?" Aiko pondered. "Hey why not asked he's right there?" Momko said as the girls looked and saw him walking down the hill of school. "Kotakie!" Yelled Hana as she rushed to him as she tripped and toppled over falling on him as the two rolled down the hill. The girls panicked and rushed to find both knocked out but kotakie got up first. "Sheesh Makihama watch where you're going. What made you do that?" He Asked as he helped her up as the girl smiles. "I wanted to say congratulations for you and doremi." She Said as he was confused. "What about me and Dojimi?" He Asked. "About you two dating!" Hana said happily as the boy feel over before getting up only with a blush on his face. "What what are you talking about I don't like her!" He Said as the girls gave him a smug look. "Then why is she doing better and being nicer to you?" Aiko Asked. "I don't know maybe she is trying to be nice and also she's doing better idk I did worse than her on that test." He Said as he showed his test which was a 75. "Oh.." the girls said. "Yeah don't go assuming. Later." He Said as he picked up his skateboard and rolled off. "Well that's not our answer but who else could it be?" Aiko Asked as they kept thinking even as they entered the magic shop. Only surprisingly they found Doremi at the craft stand with Popu giggling. "Oh hey guys." Doremi said happily. "How are u?" Popu asked. "Um good how did you get here so fast?" Aiko asked. "Oh Popu was waiting for me outside so we went off to the shop early." Doremi Said. "O...kay." The girls said even more supposious. "Hey wait what about your mom and the steak?" Momko Asked as Doremi eyes lite. "Oh no I forgot the steak!" She Yelled as she rushed off. "Sheesh even with her changes she still is my sister I guess." Popu daid. "So you've noticed it to. I mean she's acting so weird. She's doing good in school, she's not fighting with kotakie, she's acting more positive. If I didn't know any better I'd say she and you swap personalities." Aiko said as popu giggles. "No she's just acting as her best self for..you guys." She Said. "Really has she talked to any guys lately?" Onpu Asked as popu blushed. "Well if you wanna know I hear her talking to someone on the phone a lot but I don't know who it is. She also has a secret phone number on her somewhere but I can't find it." She said as she smiled. "Still I'm happy she might've found someone right. That's all that matters." Popu said as she continued to work as the others nodded thinking they needed a plan.

Friday afternoon

After about a week of intel they realized Friday must be the day she talks to this mysterious person as she always comes to work Saturday more energized than ever. So they have come with a plan to stock her phone call. "This is perfect." They say as Aiko casted her spell on her Hana Hazuki and Momoko. "Turn us into hamsters!" She Said as the rach became white, orange, blue and greenish yellow respectively. "It's him!" Doremi yelled as she happily. "I'm good how are u.." she said as the girls watched only to be blocked by the noise of a vacuum cleaner. "Sheesh popu is right under here must be dirty." We heard her mom say as we booked it out of our hiding space as her mom freaked. "Hamsters!" She Yelled as she grabbed a pan and hit us on the head, then scooped us up and then threw us out the window into the grass near her house. We soon transformed back. "That didn't work.." Aiko Said. "You think!" Onpu Said as the group sighed. "Maybe we can figure when she'll go on a date then fly stock her then." Momko thought aloud as the girl nodded thinking it was a good idea.

The group waited and waited for weeks before one day. "So you need a day off to visit your aunt?" Majo Rika Said to both Doremi and Popu. "Yep she's in town and we wanted to see her." They said as she sighed. "I guess you can since you have been doing good with charm selling." Majo Rika Said as we all smirke. The next day while the fairies went in as us we went to the train in bird form and watched Doremi get on without popu. "Ha we were right she lied to majo Rika just to go on a date." Aiko Said as the others giggles. "I wonder what this boy is like?" Hazuki wondered. "Knowing doremi probably pretty boys who love battle ranger." Aiko jokes as the girls all laughed. Eventually the train stopped and Doremi left the train actually skipping. "Wow she's really happy. Whoever it is mama must love him." Hana said happily as the girl nodded as they flew. Eventually they found themselves near an apartment complex. As they found her the girl knocked on a door as it opened but the girls could see who it was as she hugged the boy as she closed the door. "Darn how can we get in without them seeing?" Aiko Said as the girls saw popu flying to the apartment. "Popu?" They asked as she rammed into them as they feel and become themselves again. "Ouch Ouch Ouch.." both groups said before they saw each other and framed. "So your fairies were pretending to be you!" Popu yellrd. "Oh yeah well you lie to with your not seeing your aunts!" Aiko accused. "Actually I bet you know who the boy is!" Opu accused as popu got beat red. "No it's my grandmas house I swear!" Popu helled. "You said it was your aunt." Hazuki said as Popu got more red. "Okay that tears it who is with her!" Aiko said as she pushed popu as she opened the door as the rest rushed in. "No wait!" Popu yelled. "Common one more game! I'll beat you this time!" The girls heard Doremi yell. "No way I beat you fair and square." A male voice spoke. "Your a real jerk sometimes." Doremi Said as the boy chuckle. "Hey at least I'm not a witch." They heard as they neared the area. "Oh yeah well at least I'm not a wizard like you." She Said as the girls eyes widened as they entered the living room only to find Doremi on the couch cuddling up to a boy with purple hair and purple eyes wearing a black t shirt and white shorts. "Akatsuki!" The girls all yelled as the girl and boy saw and were shocked.

The girls sat at a table as the couple looked guilty. "Your dating Akatsuki?" The girls asked confused. "Yes I am.." doremi Said as her fingers poked together as the girls were confused. "I think you should explain it to them Doremi Chan." Akatsuki said as the girl nodded. "Yeah okay so remember when he left for the field trip?" Doremi Said as the group nodded. "Well I found when I got back that Akatsuki Kun snuck his number into my pocket without me noticing. And since I had a lot of free time with days off from Majo Rika well I decided to go and hang out with him when I'm not with you guys. He even helped to tutor me because he's good at math and we'll eventually after awhile he asked me on a date which went well and we've been together ever since." Doremi said as the girls were shocked. "But why not tell us? Where your best friends?" Aiko Asked hurt she didn't tell them we were the others. "It's cause you guys didn't seem to want me to interact with him at all. I mean during the field trip all I wanted to do was catch up but no you guys and kotake kept me from talking. I was scared you would find out and we'll..not allow us to hang out or be together." She Said as the girls felt like shit. "We never..meant to do that to you.." Aiko Said. "We just thought it was better to be with our school.." Onpu Said. "We didn't know we made you so sad." Hazuki Said as Momko and Hana looked sad to. "But if you and him are in love then..I trust you..we trust you." Aiko Said as everyone nodded. "Really?" Doremi asked happy. "Of course." They Said as doremi teared up. "Oh girls!" She Yelled as she group hugged them as Akatsuki smiled at there friendship. "I'm so happy Akatsuki Kun now we don't have to hide it!" Doremi Said as the boy smiles. "Thankfully I was getting annoyed by hiding it." He said as she smiled and kissed him on the lips as he did the same. "Awe! Mama and papa are together!" Hana Yelled as both fell over. "What she's my mom and he's her boyfriend so he's my papa!" Hana said as everyone smiled at the young girls as they all laughed.


End file.
